The Sun of the Fairies
by SolarisShido
Summary: Shido is the solar dragon slayer but when he finds that he along with his friend Lillie are anomalies in this world, how would the world of fairy tail be changed. How will Natsu and the rest of the guild’s lives be changed by the existence the two new dragon slayers? Natsu x Erza pairing SI x OC. Currently being rewritten and changed.


**Chapter 1 Prologue **

**"Speech" - Magic Spell**

"Speech" - Talking

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail and all characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**_In a forest far from Magnolia_**

"Waah! Waah!" There were two babies crying out in the open. One had black hair while the other had pink hair.

Then from the skies, two enormous dragons dropped down slowly towards the two boys. One had magnificent red scales and a lighter red underbelly while the other dragon had golden scales like the sun.

"Igneel! What is the fire dragon king doing here?" the golden dragon asked.

"Well Solarios, I felt this spark of magic power in the air so went to investigate," Igneel said.

It ended up that both dragons had felt the same thing. As the two babies cried the dragons decided that they would train those two babies to become a dragon slayer.

"Solarios. First, we're going to have to find a safe place to watch this boys"

"How about you and your mate's place? Grandeeney always wanted to be a parent."

So the two dragons placed the babies onto their backs and started to fly towards Igneel's mate's place. After a couple of hours of flying the dragons finally landed a large meadow. At that moment both babies finally woke up. The pink haired baby busted out laughing while the black haired baby started crying.

"What all of the ruckuses going on outside?" Asked a feathered dragon asked. The dragon was pearl white in color.

"Yo! Grandeeney! How are you doing? Look at these two runts Solarios and I found." Igneel said. He then gently usher the crying babies towards his mate.

"Aww, this one's crying. It's an okay little one, Igneel might look big and bad but he's a really good fella." She told him while gently patting his head. "What's the boy's name?"

"The pink haired one is Zeref's brother Natsu Dragneel while the black haired one is Shido. I'll be teaching Natsu fire dragon slayer magic while Solarios would be teaching Shido solar dragon slayer magic. "

"They're just babies Igneel. How would you be able to train them when you'll have to be caring for them?"

"Don't worry Grandeeney, I have that part covered already. I'll just change their age to 5 years old. That way they should be old enough to speak and start some training." He then casts his spell on the two babies. At that moment the babies started to slowly grow up till they were at the age of a 5-year-old.

"Wha what is going? Where am I? Why are there dragons here? Please don't eat me!" Shido said. He started to back up slowly before walking into a tree.

"Bwahaha! Stop being a scaredy cat Shido. Those dragons aren't bad guys, they adopted us." Natsu said while putting his hand on Shido's shoulder. The two then walked over to the three dragons who stared at the pink haired boy before speaking to the dragons. "Thank you for saving us dragons. As you know already though my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is Shido."

"Well nice to meet you too. I am Igneel the fire dragon king, this is my mate Grandeeney the sky dragon queen and lastly, this is Solarios the solar dragon." Igneel said.

"Nice to meet you," Shido says shyly. "What are you planning to do with the two of us?"

"What are we going feed you a ton and eat you! Bwahahaha!" At that comment, Shido started running away only to be grabbed by Natsu.

"Oh my God! Shido you're so funny. They're not going to eat us, they're going to teach us dragon slayer magic. If you're wondering how I know that, I heard you say that while I was still a baby."

"Ahem. Shido, as Natsu had said, we're going to teach you dragon slayer magic. Well, I'm going to teach Natsu fire dragon slayer magic while Solarios here, is going to teach you solar dragon slayer magic."

"Cool! When do we start?" Natsu said practicality jumping up and down waiting to start."

"We'll start tomorrow at dawn. But for now, we shall feast!" The three dragons and two boys then sat around a huge tree stump before digging into wild boar that been prepared. Then after eating their meals, the two boys fell asleep.

"Sigh. They couldn't have waited for us to show them where they're going to sleep or so."

"Give them a break Igneel. They were just changed into a five-year-old. Their body is working overtime just to properly stabilize their new magical reserves. I'll take Shido back to my den and then in the morning, I'll start training my boy."

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Till the next time we meet."

"Well, see you later Grandeeney, Igneel, and Natsu." With that Solarios took the sleeping boy and flew across the meadow and tucked him in under a large but warm leaf to sleep in.

The next morning Shido woke up quite early finding himself in a very warm situation. "Hah, so warm. I could sleep here forever." Shido then starts to look for Natsu or the dragon before realizing nobody was there. "Where is everyone? Natsu! Igneel! Grandeeney! Solarios! What a minute. Where am I?"

"Oh, so you finally woke up. Welcome to my den child." Solarios said walking towards Shido.

"Solarios! I thought you guys abandoned me. Where are Natsu and Igneel?" Shido asked while clinging onto the dragon's leg.

"As I was saying earlier, this is my den which is across the meadow from Igneel and Grandeeney's den," he said. Then Solarios suddenly picked the boy up and placed him on his head before taking off to the skies.

"Woaah. What are you doing Solarios?" Shido said clinging on to the dragon with his life.

"I'm showing you our world!" They flew all around the area. Solarios took him all the way up past the clouds before diving down right before the sea. Then as he put one wing into the water, the wing parted the sea causing a magnificent sight. Then they flew over towards Natsu and Igneel.

"YO! Natsu! Good morning how are you doing?" They landed right next to Natsu who seemed to be doing pushups.

"Shido! I'm doing just fine. Igneel wanted me to do 30 pushups so that's what I'm doing. What have you been up to?"

"Solarios had just flown me around the area. We just stopped by to say hi. After this, I'm going to start my training regime." After staying and talking for a bit, the two decided to return for their den, they started their own regime.

"To start your training first we're going to work on your endurance. To do that, you're going to run around the lake ten times. When you stop or take a break in the middle of your run, you will drop ten pushups."

"Okay!" Shido then started jogging around the lake at a decent pace.

"Hmm, this kid knows what he's doing. He actually started slowly in the beginning rather than sprinting in the beginning." Solarios thought. Then after Shido had finished his first lap, Solarios heard something. The boy had been humming along to a song.

**Insert song: Power of the dream by Lol**

"Yo! Shido. Why are you humming to a song?" Solarios asked. Shido hadn't heard him and continued to jog. "Shido! Why are you humming?"

"Oh. Sorry, Solarios I didn't hear you earlier. I'm humming to a song I heard before to keep my pace."

"That's interesting. By the way, you owe me 10 pushups. "

"Arg. You're right. Dammit. You messed up my cadence." Shido then proceeded to do his pushups before starting jog again.

"This kid is sure going to become something alright." Solarios thought. "Hmm, maybe I should go check up on that Natsu boy."

"Hey! Shido! I'm going to head out to check on Natsu and Igneel! When you're done with your ten laps start ten sets of ten push-ups but alternate between pushups and situps."

"Okay! See you soon! Oh and tell Natsu I said hi!"

With a huge gust of wind, Solarios took off towards the other dragon and boy. Little did he know that he was in for a surprise when visiting the two.

"Come on. You could do better than that. Hurry up and finish already."

"I am Igneel! Oh, look. Solarios behind you. How's Shido doing?"

"Hi, Natsu, Igneel. Shido's progressing exponentially. "

"Cool. Igneel's been training me hard."

"Solarios here? Perfect. I've been needing to talk to you and Igneel about something." Grandeeney said before motioning them to enter the cave.

"Don't worry about me Natsu. Just finish your training and I'll take you over to Shido" Natsu agreed so the three dragons entered the cave.

"So. What did you need to talk about Grandeeney?"

"Earlier, I went out to talk to Zeref. I told him that you were training Natsu in dragon slayer magic. He agreed to that but then when I asked him about Shido, Zeref said he didn't know anyone by that name. He believes though that he would become good friends with Natsu so don't worry."

"Interesting. Well, I was going to tell you that Shido's training was going great but he was humming a song. This song. It talked about the power of the dream or something. I believe that in the future when we send the dragon slayers into the future, he will be destined for greatness. "

"About that, the one with the keys, Anna Heartfilia, she's going to come to us and teach the boys education needed so they won't become muscleheads."

"That would be a good idea even though Shido obviously would be the smart one out of the two. Anyways, let's head back to Shido. He probably wants to see you all again." The dragons then left the cave and flew over to Shido. Well not before grabbing the devilish Natsu. But when they arrived there Shido wasn't seen.

In place for where Shido should've been, there was a cyclone of solar energy swirling around what looks like Shido inside of a golden sphere.

"Solarios hurry do something!"

"On it!" Solarios took a huge breath and sucked up all of the solar energy surrounding Shido. Then as he slowly fell down, Grandeeney quickly started to check his vitals for any issues.

"All of his vitals are stable and there are no other problems in the boy. I have to ask, Solarios have you started to teach Shido your dragon alter magic?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"He has a huge amount of solar magic flowing through his body as if the energy had been absorbed." Grandeeney had then used an awakening spell so they could figure out what Shido had done.

"Shido! Are you okay? What happened after I left you?"

"Hm? Did I do something wrong?" Shido had asked.

"You were surrounded by a cyclone of solar energy. I should be proud of you for unlocking the power, but how did you do it?"

"Wait. I did that? Cool. Nevermind. To stay on topic, I had finished my running and push-ups when I realized that you were still not back. Then I remembered that you were going to teach me solar dragon slayer magic, so I thought of sitting in the sunlight to see if anything happens. I guess I was in a meditative stance so I can't remember what happened after that."

"Interesting, well talk about this again tomorrow. For now, you two could go hang out with each other till the sun sets."

"Yay! Come on Natsu! There's a great place near the lake. We might be able to catch some good fish. " "Okay! Let's go! See you later Igneel, Grandeeney, Solarios!" the two bundles of had taken off towards the lake.

"Sigh, those kids are going to become something else later on. " Acnologia said. "But more importantly, that boy Shido. He sure is interesting. I believe that his mind is more advanced than of his supposed age."

"I'll agree with you on that. Also, his potential in magic seems incredible. To think that a boy who just turned 5 by magic could use an aura like that. Amazing." Igneel had said. "We're going to increase the training on both boys."

"That's a good idea. But those boys would also need proper education. Anna is coming in three months so, in the meantime, I'll teach the boys some basic education." Grandeeney told the two. At the same time, Natsu and Shido were coming back to the dragons, dragging five ginormous fish with them.

"We're home!" Natsu said wearing his devilish grin. "We also brought dinner with us!"

"Aww, that's so sweet of you two, would you like us to cook the fish for you?"

"No thanks. We've got this. "

The two dragon slayers charged up their magic power for a bit before

**Karyu no Hokou**

**Taiyouryu no Hokou**

The two roars of fire and solar energy had blasted towards the fish cooking it perfectly.

"Yay! We did it Natsu! I told you that the fire and solar energy would feed off of each other making our powers grow!"

The dragons just stared at the boys surprised of what they were capable of doing.

"Umm, how strong are you two?"

"I'm not that strong. Shido was helping me control the flames a little. He's the strong one, not me."

"Natsu, that's not true. You're very strong for your age. Don't put yourself down so much. "

"Pst. Solarios. How long has it been since we last trained them?" "It was only a couple hours ago." "Damm. I hadn't even started teaching Natsu magic yet."

"Anyways. Let's eat!" The family of dragon slayers started eating, chatting and laughing like a real family.

"Now down to business," Grandeeney said sitting up and crossing her arms like a mother. The others had quickly sat up since the dragons knew better than to lie around during Grandeeney's serious mode, while the boys were just intimidated by the change of demeanor.

"In a couple of months, a young and powerful mage by the name Anna Heartfilia will be coming over and teaching you basic education such as reading and writing."

"Cool. Another human is joining us?" Shido asked ever so innocently. "She'll be teaching you two every other day. But in the meantime, I am going to teach you some of the basics."Cool. Another human is joining us?" Shido asked ever so innocently. "She'll be teaching you two every other day. But in the meantime, I am going to teach you some of the basics."

"No! I don't what to learn. I want to be a strong fighter!" Natsu said. Igneel then put his hand on the sad boy's shoulder. "I'm a sorry boy, but you've got to do this. Once she has her mind on something, there's no going back. Plus. It'll be good for you."

"Not you too Igneel! Shido. Please tell them no." He said turning towards the other boy. "I'm sorry Natsu but I have to agree with them. It would be good for us to learn some more than what we already have so we wouldn't look like idiots and so you wouldn't just charge into battle all of the time."

At that moment Solarios had started to back away from the others in order to stay out of the drama that was going on. As he was about to exit the cave Shido had caught him with a devilish smile.

"So. Where do you think you're going Solarios?" Shido said inching closer one step at a time. "You've got to help convince Natsu to get an education."

"No. no. Don't include me in this. I am not taking any sides anymore." he said trying to run away. "After last time, I swore not to take sides anymore. Especially when it's between Igneel and Grandeeney.

"What happened last time Igneel?" Natsu asked completely forgetting the talk they just had. Peering towards Solarios, he could see how the dragon's face showed fear causing him to regret asking but decided to follow through anyway.

"To keep it short, a couple of years ago, Grandeeney and I were arguing about God knows what and we ended up trying to get Solarios to agree with one of us. When he chose my side, for weeks Grandeeney had so-called ruined his life and threatened it."

Shido had then stepped away from the female dragon cautiously a little scared of what she did.

"Oh don't worry Shido. I won't harm you," she said giving a heart-warming smile.

"So. Can everyone agree that Shido and Natsu needs a proper education?" She peered around the room for signs of disagreement. When she saw that all but one had agreed to her, she got up and smiled at the rest. "That concludes our family meeting so I'd suggest that you guys get some sleep now." The two boys went to their makeshift beds and went to sleep.

**One week later. **

in the morning, both Shido and Natsu were still sleeping soundly, so the dragons decided to wake them up through the one thing everyone loves. Food.

"Natsu! Shido! Foods read" Grandeeney was cut off since the boys came out of nowhere in line for their food. "Well, it seems like you two are up now hm?"

"Yep. Good morning Grandeeney, Solarios, and Igneel. did you sleep well? " Shido asked the three dragons before sitting down to eat their food. After their breakfast was finished, they finally began their day.

"So to start off your learning, I will teach you the alphabet," she said. "You already seem to understand how to speak English fluently so I think this will do."

Grandeeney had started to teach the boys some of the basics.

**Grandeeney's Pov**

As I was trying to teach the two boys, I noticed how Natsu would always find a way to to get distracted. I mean, who would try and fight against a little bug just because it stung him.

"Natsu," I said. "You better pay attention. Otherwise, you'll look like an idiot later in the future."

"Whaaat. What do you mean?" he whines? "We just started though." He puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in a childish way. "Stop laughing Shido. It's not funny.

I turned around to see Shido to the side, struggling not to laugh at Natsu.

"Suman Natsu-nii. It's just that you're just so funny." He said that while trying not to fall down. Wait did he just call Natsu Natsu-nii?

"Why did you call me that Shido?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu-nii," Shido said. "is it too early? I thought it would be right since you're technically older than me. I'm sorry."

"Woah. Don't worry Shido." Natsu said putting his hand on Shido's shoulder. "Nothing's wrong with the name. I was just a little shocked to hear that. I really like that name."

"Really? Yay! Thank you Natsu-nii!" Shido pulled him into a huge hug.

Kya. That was so cute. It's hard to remember that even with all that intellect that he has, Shido is still just a little kid. I'm also glad that Natsu is able to take care of him.

"I suppose you've learned enough information for today. I'll let you two off today, so go off and enjoy the rest of your day." I told them with a smile. After they said their thank you and left, I then went off to find the other dragons.

"Oh. Hi Grandeeney. How was the boys' lesson?" Igneel said as we greeted?

"It was good. Well other than the fact that Natsu was trying to get out of doing any work it was good. By the way, where's Solarios?"

"He went out to talk to the other dragons to check the progress on our plan. He should be back soon."

While we waited for Solarios to return, across the meadow, we saw the boys playing around in the grass. Then as the sun king would do, the clouds split and in the middle was Solarios descending down towards us.

"Hi, you guys!" he said with a huge smile. "I assume that you have something to talk about right?"

"Yep," I told him what had happened throughout the day starting from the progress of the learning to the goofiness of Natsu.

"So you're saying that Shido considers Natsu as his "Nissan"?"

"Yes. Also, it seems that Natsu actually fits that role perfectly."

"That seems really nice. They're going to rely on each other a lot in the future."

"When Shido is either training or studying, he seems so mature and older than he is. Then when he's just with Natsu, he's like a different person. "

"By the way, Metalicanna said that he found a brat and that once properly teaches that brat some decent manners, he'll bring him to meet the boys.

"That seems like a good idea but, well at the same time a bad idea." After the three of us finished talking to one another, the two boys had gotten bored of whatever they were doing and finally returned.

"Igneel. Whatcha guys talking about?"Natsu asked.

"Ah, Nothing much. Just that you're going to be meeting a whole ton of new people in the coming year. " He replied.

"Really? More people?"

"Yep. There's going to be another dragon slayer like you two that's going to be learning with the two of you. Also, some of the dragons and drakes might drop by for a visit."

"Real dragons and drakes?" Shido said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Um. Yes, Shido. But can I ask what are we then?"

"Eep. Don't get me wrong. You guys are dragons but you're also our parents making you more than just regular "Dragons"." He said.

Man. That boy's innocence is so cute.

"Ooh. I have an idea." Solarios said. Everyone's eyes turned to the dragon. "We should have you two spar against each other. Of course, there isn't going to be magic allowed. This is just to assess your fighting capability."

"Yeah! Let's do it Shido!"

**Everyone's POV **

The dragons and two boys then moved to an open area in the field before getting into position.

"Moete kitazo!" Natsu punched his hand then got into his stance.

Shido then looked at Natsu before saying "Kakatte koi!" and taking his stance as well.

"The spar would be over when either side unable to fight or surrenders. Is that understood?" When the nods of acknowledgment were shown Solarios said "Hajime!"

Both sides hadn't moved yet as if they were studying one another.

"Interesting. Look at Shido's stance compared to Natsu's. His is more of a defensive stance with one first near his chin and an open hand out near his waist. But Natsu's more of an offensive stance with his fist out in front and leaned over as if he wants to leap into the fight. " Igneel said studying the two boys.

Then all a sudden Natsu leaped forward throwing a punch to Shido's face who in return blocked it. He then threw a punch toward Shido's midsection.

"Rg. You sure pack a punch." Shido said skidding backward a little. "But this fight's fight's far from over!" He then regripped his footing before dashing back towards Natsu. "Take this!" They both threw a series of punches back and forth.

"Tch. You got me there" Natsu said as he was hit in the ribs. He then went back to Shido and threw a hook at Shido's face.

But then. Shido brought his arm up and blocked the hook causing an impact that pushed the two away from one another. He then stood there waiting for Natsu to strike again for another counter blow.

Knowing this though, Natsu went in with a feint to the stomach and then punched Shido straight into his jaw.

"Goddammit, Natsu. That's gonna bruise. What a cheap shot. " Shido said pouting a little. "I guess I have to step up my game now huh?" At that moment, Shido snuck in two punches to the stomach and a kick to the side. While Natsu was staggering to regain his bearing though, Shido started to push onto him causing Natsu to play defensive for a bit.

"There seems to be sort of a pattern to his attacks." Natsu thought while blocking the onslaught of attacks. After studying Shido's fighting style for a bit he caught on. Right as he saw Shido deal another kick, Natsu punched him in the face again. But at the same time, Shido had also punched him in the jaw causing them both to fall down.

"Natsu! Shido! Are you okay?" the dragons asked while rushing over to the boys.

"Oh me? I'm fine. Just a little sore." Natsu said. " Man. Sparring is so much fun right Shido?"

"Yep. That was really fun." Shido replied fist bumping on the ground.

"Sigh you children sure are reckless. Charging into a fight is never the best idea Natsu. At least when Shido went offensive you were able to defend and strike back." Igneel said "And for you Shido. You easily fell for the feint as well the "cheap shots" so you have to be prepared for that. Not everyone's going to fight fairly."

"Yes, sir." the boys then got up from where they were and started to walk towards their dragons before passing out.

"Sigh. I guess its time we headed home. " Solarios said picking up his child and starting to leave. "I guess we'll see you. Bye." As he was flying back to his home, Shido had started to wake up from his sleep.

"Solarios? Where are we?"

"Rest child. You did great today. We would be arriving back home shortly."

"Ok Solarios." He went back to sleep soundly as Solarios slowly descended to their cave. As he tucked Shido into his bed, Solarios smiled at the small boy. "I am So proud of you son"

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. If you have any criticisms or comments please review. For my first Fanfiction, I really hope it will fit your expectations. **

**This would not be a one-shot and I'll do my best to publish the next chapter soon. **

**Till then. Sayonara**

***Moete kitazo: I'm fired up. (I'm using this for Natsu.)**

***Kakatte Koi: Bring it on/Come at me (I'm using this for Shido. **


End file.
